


Mistakes Today, Consequences Tomorrow

by Thingsenjoyed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Pidge is 19, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post canon, Shiro is 23, They are so in love, Underage Drinking, another - Freeform, based in the garrison, i freaking love this ship, if shiro autocorrects to shirt one more time I'm gonna freak out, long haired pidge, shiro is soft, shiros robot arm looks like a normal arm, white haired shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsenjoyed/pseuds/Thingsenjoyed
Summary: Pidge likes to run away from the problems that she doesn't consider important, but there's one problem she just can't seem to shake. So, as a scientist, she tries to find a solution in the only way she knows how. Experimenting.Running didn't help, neither did screaming into her pillow, and god knows she wouldn't bring this up to any real person.Maybe she just needs to forget.In which Shiro finds a drunk Pidge and she gets a little too brave.





	Mistakes Today, Consequences Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I got some pretty good feedback with the last fic, so I decided to try again. It may suck, but I hope you all can appreciate it anyway.  
> This hasn't been completely proofread - it's quite late, so maybe expect some errors.  
> A couple notes:  
> \- Shiros robot arm looks like a normal arm (sorry vld it just looks a little too odd for me)  
> \- Pidge is 19 and Shiro is 23 if you don't like that then please please don't read it  
> \- Pidge has long hair shiro has white hair it doesn't really matter how you imagine it but that's how I imagined it  
> \- there is a single bad word so beware
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it thank you for reading!!

Among the faint glow of the lights lining the Garrison hallway roams a man drained of energy, yet unable to sleep. Although all signs point to a good nights rest - heavy eyelids, sluggish movements, the sound of rain pattering through the otherwise silent halls - his mind remained wide awake. Worry after worry blew through his brain, not staying long enough to dwell on it but nonetheless leaving a mark and a wide open space for the next one to sneak in. 

These nights were not unlike the ones in the castle, save for the fact that the war was over and he didn't actually _have_ much to worry about anymore. Yet unrealistic thoughts of Zarkon or Sendak raising from the dead and wreaking havoc on his planet yet again cloud over his ability to relax and Shiro is left to wander alone with only his anxiety to keep him company. 

Tonight however, something breaks him from his usual route, or rather, someone. He would've never noticed her if she hadn't fallen against the wall with a loud thump, followed by an even louder curse. He'd been glad nobody else was there to see him nearly jump out of his skin and activate his arm for a couple seconds before realizing there was no actual threat (as long as Pidge wasn't angry of course, but he could handle that).

She's facing away from him, and he approaches her casually, as if he'd been expecting her. After all, if anyone else would be up it would be Pidge. 

She doesn't seem to notice him until he says, "Couldn't sleep?" And she lets out a yelp before tripping over her own feet and falling on her hands and knees.

"Ow," She moans before starting to giggle uncontrollably. He thinks he even hears a small snort as he rushes to her side in order to make sure she's okay. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," He apologizes, taking her hands in his and lifting her off the ground. She stumbles a bit when upright, pressing her forehead against his chest to stable herself all while soft giggles slip through her lips and he can't help but think he's never heard her laugh like that. He can't help but think about how much he loves it. 

"It's okay." She slurs, dragging on the y, "I always, always, _always_ forgive you." She looks up at him with the biggest smile on her face. 

Shiro's about to return the smile when he smells the almost unfamiliar trace of alcohol on her breath. It'd been so long since he'd had a drink he nearly mistook it for something else - what, he didn't know, but Pidge could distract him from a lot of things when she smiles at him like that - and he considers himself lucky she doesn't know that. 

His eyebrows lower on their own accord, "Katie, have you been drinking?"

The question doesn't seem to faze her when she nods with a little too much enthusiasm, "Mhm! It's so weird! There's two Shiros and my head is spinning! I feel like I'm in my lion -" Her eyes widen and she gasps, a huge grin making it's way onto her face, "I'm gonna go fly Green!"

She pushes away from him, stumbling backwards before turning on her heel towards the hangar.

"I... don't think that's a good idea." He slides an arm around her waist, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach and turning her around in the direction of their Garrison issued rooms. 

"Where are we going?" She whines, clutching onto his arm to keep from falling over. Their pace is slow due to Pidge's dragging feet and he can't decide whether he wants this moment to go by faster or slower. 

"To your room."

"Noooooo." Pidge hits her head against his bicep, digging her heels into the ground, "I don't wanna."

"Pidge."

"No."

"Katie -"

"Nooo!" She crosses her arms. 

"I can pick you up and carry you with very little effort, do I need to do that?"

Her nose scrunches up into her thinking face, yet another part of Katie Holt he's become quite fond of throughout the time he's known her. He didn't really expect her to be so childish when drunk, a fact that reminded him that she's underage and she's currently living at the _Garrison_ and will no doubt get in trouble if she gets caught.

After a long 30 seconds she shakes her head, "I can do it myself, thank you very much."

She wobbles past him and he stays close behind for her inevitable fall. She makes it farther than he anticipated, but he doesn't hesitate to tuck his arm under her legs and lift her up after her first trip, partly to reduce the amount of time getting to her room and partly because - drunk or not - he really wanted to hold her. 

Pidge rests her head against his shoulder, taking in a deep breath before saying, "You smell good." And proceeding to bury her face in the curve of his neck. His mind was moving too fast to come up with an actual response, so he opted to stay quiet and try to think about anything other than how she felt in his arms.

"Shiro?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep in your room?"

He _almost_ says yes, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it's better."

"They're exactly the same."

"But yours has _you_." She giggles.

He stops walking to look at her. Her golden eyes are cloudy and unfocused, but they're on _him_ , and he tries really, _really_ hard to say, "No."

Her eyes go wide and tears start to form in the corners, her bottom lip starts to quiver just the slightest, and suddenly she looks so sad, so small, and to make it worse, it's as a result of something hesaid, as trivial as it may be.

Shiro knows she's doing this on purpose. She's done it before and she can get away with it time and time again because she's aware of just how hard it is to say no to her. Even when drunk Pidge knows how to get what she wants - and boy was he the wrong person to find her in this state.

"Fuck." He mumbles under his breath and continues on his way, but this time to a new destination.

He can tell her eyes are getting heavy by the time they reach his room, and once he sits her on his bed he comes to the realization that she's still in her uniform. 

He can't help but feel like he's had more encounters with death in this one night than in his whole time as a paladin, and he knows that's being dramatic, but as he hands her one of his t-shirts and listens to her stumble around behind him as she attempts to put it on, he struggles to think of a way he could ever make it through this. 

"You can look now!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

His next breath hitches in his throat. Every ball, every party, every day doesn't hold a candle to the sight of her in his clothes. It's plain, nothing special, but if he could wake up next to her every day for the rest of his life - 

He closes his eyes, running a hand through his hair and scolding himself for thinking anything about her that could cross the line of friendship and into the red zone - that being love.

He's helping her into bed when he finally asks the question that's been plaguing his mind since he found her, "Pidge, why were you drinking?"

"Because I was sad." She replies without hesitation, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

He kneels by the bed to be eye level with her, "Why?"

"Because..." A smirk dances on the corners of her mouth, "Of a booyyy." The word boy is dragged out and Shiros heart explodes.

"Who?" He asks. And he could punch himself for acting like he was in high school, wanting so desperately for her to be talking about him even in her drunken state, unsure if she even knows or means what she's saying. 

"You, silly." She laughs, ruffling his hair.

Instead of removing her hand, she slides it down to his cheek and holds it there, staring into his eyes and looking so calm and content with the words that just left her mouth. On the other hand, Shiros breath was caught in his throat and his heart seemed to be beating at 100 miles an hour and his thoughts were racing just as fast and -

"Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He wants to kiss her more than anything in the universe, but he also wants to to the right thing, and the right thing would be to not kiss her. A difficult decision until he asks himself, what if she doesn't really want to kiss him? What if she wakes up hating him for taking advantage of her in a vulnerable position? What if this and what if that?

So, as heartbreaking of an answer as it is, he says, "Not tonight."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you still want to."

"But what if you don't love me tomorrow?" A tear slips down her cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb.

"Katie... I'll always love you."

* * *

"Ow..." 

Before even opening her eyes, pain pulses through Pidge's skull. She buries her face in her pillow in an attempt to smother the headache, with little to no success. She's very close to just - wait.

Deep breath.

This does not smell like her pillow.

She pushes herself up at lightning speed, sending waves of nausea through her body. Pressing a palm to her forehead, she takes a moment to survey the room the best she can while squinting at the rays of sunlight passing through the window. 

"Oh no..." 

Pidge groans. The room was designed like a small studio apartment, only a counter separating what could be considered the kitchen and the bedroom, much like her own Garrison issued 'apartment'. Although the space was obviously not hers, as it was missing the crucial component of any of her living spaces. A huge mess. 

In fact, the room looked fairly unused. Another factor indicating the owner as none other than Shiro, the other being his distinct smell that she is embarrassed to admit she knows a little too well. 

Pidge jumps at the swishing sound of the door opening and instantly regrets the speed at which she turned her head towards said door. Her eyes squeeze shut and again her palm presses hard against her forehead.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

_God_ , how can a voice sound so melodic yet so _loud_?

"Mm, no."

He kneels down by the bed, and she just now notices the glass of water and pills in his hand. 

"Here, these'll help."

Pidge reflexively jerks away when their hands brush, maybe a little too noticeably than normal, because she swears she can see Shiros expression morph into something that could only be describes as disappointment. There's no time to dwell on that though, since it lasts for less than a second and her pounding head seems to be fighting for her attention and winning. 

"What am I doing in here?"

"You don't remember?"

She shakes her head.

"Pidge... You asked to be in here."

"I _WHAT_?" The goal of her shooting out of bed in that moment was ultimately for a quick getaway if need be, but her body betrays her when her stomach churns and instead of heading to the door, she makes a beeline for the bathroom. 

She feels a brush of fingertips against her neck as her hair is pulled back from her face - which is currently halfway in a toilet, and as she throws up seemingly everything in her system she can't help but feel embarrassed about how unattractive this must look. Yet throughout it all Shiro never leaves her side, holding her hair and rubbing circles on her back. 

Her sweat covered body clenches up in the final moments of being sick, her hands trembling and each breath coming out short and shaky.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay." He's kneeling by her now, fingertips caressing her shoulder and moving up to her cheek. His tone is so gentle, making her feel like she could burst into tears at any moment. He doesn't deserve this. How could he let her stay?

"No, you shouldn't have to do this." She mumbles, gripping the toilet seat to steady her shaking legs while she stands. He gathers up an extra toothbrush and washcloth for her to use.

Shiros hands reach for her elbows, the only thing keeping her from falling when his eyes meet hers. "Who else would?" She shoots him a skeptical look before turning to the mirror and brushing her teeth. The top of her head just about reaches his collarbone, and she doesn't even want to think about how she would feel if he were to wrap his beautiful arms around her waist and bury his face in her hair and tell her how much he loves her. No, she doesn't want to think about that. At least not _again_.

"I don't know - Matt?" She replies. His questioning gaze finds her in their reflection.

"Matt shouldn't know you were drinking."

"Neither should you." Pidge shoots back, but he doesn't seem to be listening.

"And he especially shouldn't know that _I_ was the reason."

Pidge's eyes widen. "What?"

"Nothing." Shiros cheeks heat up and he tries leading her out of the bathroom and hopefully out of the subject.

She doesn't budge, using both hands to hold onto his forearm to keep him in place. "What did I say?"

"Pidge, it doesn't matter -"

"Shiro. What else did I _say_?"

He runs his hand along the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, avoiding eye contact with her at all costs, "Enough that I think we should have a conversation about it?" His answer comes out more like a question and Pidge feels as if she could explode in embarrassment. 

She releases Shiros arm, his human one, to bring her hand to her mouth, "I'm such an _idiot_." She says.

And she takes off. 

She ducks under Shiros outstretched arm, ignoring him when he calls out to her and escaping through the door. She almost trips over her own feet multiple times in the process of dodging other members of the Garrison, even going as far as to run straight into Iverson.

"What have I told you about sprinting in the halls, Holt?" He scolds in a lighthearted manner. Pidge grows even more thankful that they were on good terms now as she utters a quick apology before continuing on her path - to where, she didn't know. 

Away seemed good enough for now.

When she looks back over her shoulder, the sight of Shiro being stopped by the official and questioned about her odd behavior gives her a sense of relief as she rounds a corner into an empty hallway and lets herself rest for a minute. A slight ache gnaws at her insides and she knows it's for more reasons than just the one. 

She loses track of time, she realizes, when Shiro rounds the corner as well. When she tries to make another run for it, he leans his arms against the wall on both sides of her, creating a barrier she wasn't sure she wanted to break out of just yet.

"You said I smell good." He says, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Oh my god." She raises her hands to cover her face, which grows pinker every second that passes.

"And you said you wanted to stay in my room because _I_ was there."

" _Noooo_."

He chuckles, "And you asked if I would kiss you."

"I hate myself."

He pauses. "And I said not tonight."

She furrows her eyebrows, peeking out from between her fingers. His smirk has changed into a genuine smile, and the playful teasing has since drained from his eyes, leaving nothing but... Nothing but something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Then you said, 'tomorrow?'" He drops his arms from the wall.

"And I said if you still want to."

He gently removes her hands from her face, releasing them at her sides. The entire hallway is silent, and in that moment it's just Shiro and Pidge, standing inches apart, with every feeling out in the open.

"Do you still want to?"

Pidge nods, slowly at first, but the pace picks up and a smile makes its way onto her face as he places a hand around her waist, ever so lightly yet ever so strong, pulls her towards him until their chests are touching, and leans in. 

**Author's Note:**

> So all I can write is accidental confessions it seems. I hope that's okay bc I really like those.   
> I'm sorry to Pidge for putting her through so much embarrassment.  
> I firmly believe Shiro has a playful teasing side when he's not working. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it and leave a comment if you liked it or didn't like it or for feedback or anything I just love reading comments.


End file.
